Unwarranted Attention
by MedicatedMadness
Summary: Harry was the neglected twin of the Boy-Who-Lived. However that's all about to change when he meets the blonde haired daughter of a French politician. Smart(ish), Independent Harry. Harry/Fleur
**Hey guys. This is my first attempt at any fanfiction. Please review and tell me where I need to improve, as well as any ideas you guys might want to tell me! Also this will likely be a soul bond fic but I'm not sure. Anyway thanks and enjoy!**

Harry sighed as he flicked through his third year transfiguration textbook. At the current moment it was simply a tool to distract him from the commotion of the Quidditch World Cup leaking in from the outside of his parents tent. However if he was being honest with himself the real noise he was attempting to block out of his mind was the incessant whining tone of his brother Adam, who was currently attempting to persuade their parents to let him test his new Firebolt by doing "just a few laps" around their camp. It was no surprise, however, that eventually their father, James relented after only a few moments of Adam"s pleas.

" _And there it is again."_ Harry thought to himself _"Adam getting what he wants as per usual. At least he gets a response from James and Lily."_ Harry couldn't remember the last time he thought of them as mum and dad. Ever since he could remember Adam had been the true son of Lily and James Potter, due to the proclamation of Albus Dumbledore that Adam, not Harry was "The-Boy-Who-Lived", vanquisher of the Dark Lord Voldemort. Since that day James and Lily had catered to his every whim, cashing in on the fame that went hand in hand with being the parents of Adam. Parading him around Diagon Alley as soon as he could walk, even stooping as low as using him in advertisements for various businesses in order to inflate their already substantial bank balance. Whist Adam was being lavished with the affections of Lily and James, Harry was cast aside, an outcast in their perfect world, a constant burden on his parents.

However he had resigned himself to his fate long ago, and had stopped hoping, searching for even the tiniest morsel of affection from his parents. Rather his godfather Sirius had taken James' place in his heart, the juvenile man would always find time for him, treating him like a son, helping him in any way possible.

Harry could pinpoint the exact moment he had truly lost all love for his parents. He could remember the day clearly in his mind. The 1st September, his first day at Hogwarts. He had woken up on that particular morning truly ecstatic at the thought of going to the prestigious school, hoping to make his parents finally notice him through either academic or sporting achievement.

He bounced down the stairs in his second hand clothes, given to him by his mother after Eric had used them, only to find an empty house. He searched frantically for his parents and brother hoping that they were simply waiting outside the door, or in another room for him. However he soon realised that they had left. Left him there, forgotten like an old piece of clothing at the bottom of a wardrobe.

At that moment he felt something break inside him, he slid onto the cool stone floor of the kitchen and stared into nothing, coming to the realisation that his parents truly held no feelings for him. No tears would come, all he could feel were cold tendrils seeping into his body, coming to rest in the pit of his stomach.

An immeasurable, at least for Harry, amount of time later he saw a greenish hue come over the kitchen, and felt a surge of warmth coming from the fire behind him.

"What the fu…" He heard Siruis whisper. The next thing he could feel were his strong, wiry arms picking him up from the floor, cradling him against his chest.

"Oh _Harry_ …" Sirius sighed. "What have those fools done now?" Harry couldn't reply, he continued to remain limp in Sirius" arms, unresponsive to anything in the outside world.

Sometime later Harry came back to himself, however the icy feeling in his stomach remained, only tempered by a small warmth which seemed to be tied to Sirius, the only one who cared about him.

"Why?" he asked.

"I don't know. The James and Lily I once knew, never would have abandoned _anyone_ , let alone their own son." Sirius" usually jovial tone was gone, replaced by a rage he was only barely able to supress because of the small boy in his arms.

A few minutes of silence later Sirius shifted Harry upright and transported Harry using the floo to Minerva McGonagall's office after explaining the situation. Harry, unable to do much else simply sat on a stool in the corner of the office until the Professor asked him with soft eyes and a soothing tone to follow her down to the Great Hall so he could be sorted.

It was some time later that Harry heard about the fallout of his parents mistake, the details still fuzzy as nobody had told him exactly what was said. However he knew it had ended with Sirius raging at James and Lily, exclaiming that if he could he would've taken Harry away from them to give Harry "a proper home."

Harry was snapped out of his memories by a portly man, spinning a lime green bowler hat entering the tent.

" _What's Fudge doing here?"_ Harry thought to himself. A moment later his unvoiced question was answered in the form Adam being pulled through the tent by Fudge's, bowler hat free arm.

"James, Lily how wonderful to see you!" Fudge exclaimed, "I just found dear Adam flying over the camp site and realised it's been far too long since we last spoke!"

"Minister." James replied echoing Fudge's amiable tone, "How are you my dear friend? Come let's have a drink and a chat."

Some time later, once James and Fudge had caught up, the Potter family readied themselves for the game. Before they could go however, Fudge insisted they follow him to the Ministerial box, for the best seats. Harry hung back once this was said assuming that he wouldn't be wanted there, " _I bet he only wants The-Boy-Who-Lived and his parents, not his "insignificant" brother."_

However just as Harry resolved himself to making his way to his seats on his own, Fudge called out to him, "Come on my dear boy, what are you waiting for?"

Harry leapt up out of his chair, ignoring the dark looks he was receiving from his parents and quickly followed the Minister out of the tent.

After what felt like an hour long slog through the camp site, dodging madmen on brooms and vendors attempting to sell various items of memorabilia such as a miniature Viktor Krum which would fly around your room, but would most likely break within a week. Finally they made it to the box.

Upon entering the first thing Harry noticed was the vast array of people mingling in the box, it appeared as though nearly every foreign official had turned out to watch the game. _"No doubt Fudge wants to parade my brother in front of these people to gain some international influence"_ Harry thought darkly, secretly hoping Adam would make a fool of himself in the process.

As Harry's eyes swept the room his gaze fell upon a stunningly beautiful girl, who looked to be around sixteen, with lustrous blonde hair which seemed to gleam sliver in the light. Next to her was a much younger girl, who looked like almost identical, clutching to her arm excitedly pointing at the players warming up on the pitch outside the window.

Around the girl was a horde of men, ranging from young to old, looking at her with glazed eyes and vacant expressions, as if her beauty had rendered them senseless.

" _Fools. What kind of an idiot walks up to a girl and just stares at her? I mean of course she's beautiful, but that's no excuse to act like a complete moron."_ Harry thought, as one man attempted to flex his muscles in the most obscene fashion, obviously attempting to impress the girl.

As this was going through his head, Harry saw Adam swagger up to the girl, adopting the same expression as the men around him, and said in his most stuck up and arrogant voice, "Hey baby. Why don't you get away from these losers and spend some time with the Boy-Who-Lived? I'm sure we can find _something_ fun to do." Winking and attempting some form of 'cool' smile, which ended up looking more like the goofy grin of a dog after being petted by its owner.

"Non, thank you." The girl replied politely.

"What! You're saying no? To _me_?" Adam spluttered, unable to conceive of a single person who wouldn't want to spend time with him.

"Yes. Now please leave." She answered in a much colder tone.

Adam whirled round and left in a hurry, muttering darkly under his breath. Whilst this was taking place Harry had unconsciously crept closer, almost at the edge of the crowd surrounding the girl. As he smiled with glee at Adam's rejection the girl's eyes found his own. Harry froze under her stare, her frosty blue eyes boring into his own. Quickly he nodded to her with a jerk of his neck and turned away as quickly as he could, unable to stare into those cold depths any longer.

Fleur sighed as she rebuffed yet another bumbling fool, this time a mere boy with messy black hair, and a chubby face.

" _What an arrogant fool."_ She thought, sweeping her eyes across the room. She only came to these events at her the insistence of her father. She loved him deeply, and came in order to help him in his politicking, as presenting his family as united front reflected well on him. However, she couldn't escape the boredom, and worse, the stares and inevitable advances of the bumbling buffoons who attended.

As she gazed, all she could see were the inevitable signs of men enraptured by her allure. Until she saw a pair of startling green eyes, alight with glee as he watched her most recent refusal slink away in shame. She prepared herself for _another_ boy to seize his chance, however the messy haired one looked at her with an unreadable expression, nodded with a jerk of his head and walked away.

Fleur jerked with surprise. _"Wait. He wasn't affected! I mean he looked happy at my rejection, but didn't approach me!"_

She was pulled out of her musings by her sister Gabrielle pulling at her hand attempting to direct her attention to the warming up quidditch players outside. Quickly Fleur grabbed her sister and dragged her to their mother, Apoline.

"Maman! Please can you take Gabrielle? I've just found someone immune to my allure, I need to find him right now!" She exclaimed to her mother, the words tumbling out in a rush as she attempted to get away as quickly as possible.

"Okay Fleur." Appoline replied in surprise, "Just be careful, just because he may be immune, doesn't mean he'll be a good person okay?"

"Thank you Maman, I promise!" Fleur turned quickly and started to weave through the crowd in order to find the boy.

After retreating from the girl, Harry wondered around the box, attempting to avoid his parents, and came to an outdoor balcony. He leaned on the railing and stared out at the pitch, not really seeing the players.

"You do not stare." A quiet, musical voice stated from beside him.

Harry jerked back in surprise, almost falling over his feet.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to startle you." Fleur said, with a slight smile on her lips.

Harry recovered quickly, and replied with slight embarrassment, "Don't worry about it."

' _Christ she's beautiful.'_

"I'm sorry what were you saying?" Harry asked, wondering why this girl, _the_ girl, was speaking to him.

"My allure." She explained, "It doesn't affect you."

"Oh, okay. I'm sorry?" He replied, worried he may have unintentionally offended her. He was quickly put at ease however, when he heard her melodious laugh which seemed to warm his normally cold heart.

"It's quite alright. In fact, better than alright, you're the first male outside of my family who hasn't stared at me with that stupid expression." She said the last part with no small amount of anger, mixed with sorrow.

"I'm sorry, that must be terribly lonely." He responded honestly. As much as he loathed his brother, he wouldn't wish to be thrust into the spotlight due to something he had no control over.

"It is." She sighed, "I'm surprised at you. Most people look at me and feel jealousy, or want in some form, not realising how dreadfully hard it is to make friends when people either want to sleep with you, or hate you _because_ everyone wants to sleep with you."

"I can imagine."

"Another thing which surprises me is how different you are to your brother. Whilst he may have succumbed to my" She paused, " _natural_ talents, it appeared to only exaggerate his already over inflated ego. Yet you appear to have no such problem. Why is that?" What Fleur didn't say was that she was effectively scoping him out, in order to see if he was truly worth thinking of as a potential friend, or more.

Harry laughed without humour. "Well that would be due to the fact that I've effectively been left alone for most of my life, I would wager that I haven't had the attention to develop, as you so eloquently put, an over inflated ego."

This conversation continued throughout the game. They traded stories about their life, school and interests, however Fleur noticed Harry stayed away from the topic of his family as much as possible. All too soon, in both of their opinion, it was time for them to part ways.

As he noticed James, Lily and Adam leaving he said to Fleur with a hint of sadness, "Well it looks like I have to go." He struggled to find the words for a moment until finally saying with a wry grin, "I truly appreciate your company tonight, you made what was sure to be a droll occasion positively bearable."

"Thank you for those kind words!" She laughed, however she soon sobered, "I hope I see you soon Harry. Please write to me?"

"Of course." After their conversation he realised that Fleur was truly lonely and needed someone to talk to. "Bye, Fleur."

He turned on his heel and quickly strode away, not wanting her to see the obvious sadness on his face at having to return to his family. What he didn't realise that she wore an almost identical expression on her face.

He quickly caught up to his 'family', but his presence wasn't acknowledged. As they neared their camp they began to hear screams pierce the sounds of the raucous crowd. One word stood out and brought James to a standstill, his face turning white. " _Death Eaters!"_

Quickly James shouted to Lily to take Adam and run. They sped off at full speed, leaving Harry to trail behind them. Unfortunately, he soon lost them in the panicked crowd jostling him around. He fell face down on to the hard dirt. Quickly he righted himself, and seeing no other option he sprinted off in the direction of the forest, hoping the trees would afford him some protection from the spells flying around him.

He tore into the trees, staying low, intent on finding a place to hide. Just as he came upon the perfect spot, a hole covered by a large bush, a scream pierced the air followed by the sound of a voice he had been talking to mere minutes before.

"Help!"

Without conscious thought Harry ran in the direction of _her_ voice.


End file.
